


A Fine Artist

by moonbabyscoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art, Artists, Crushes, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Figure Drawing, First Dates, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kissing, Paris (City), Romance, Sexual Tension, Summer, Summer Vacation, art class, notcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabyscoot/pseuds/moonbabyscoot
Summary: Marinette's friends and long-time crush are away for the summer, and all she has to look forward to is a drawing class twice a week. She already knows the TA. When did Nathanael get so...hot? And what will Chat Noir think?*if you hate cannon break, just skip this one, ok?*xoxo moonbaby





	1. Portfolio Woes

Marinette hoisted the giant portfolio higher on her shoulder. It was totally awkward to carry, especially on a breezy day. For a naturally clumsy person, it was a nightmare. 

The advanced drawing class at the university was the only thing she was looking forward to this summer. Otherwise, there were only long, hot days in the bakery. Alya was with family in Lyons, Nino was in a music program, and her long-standing crush, Adrien, was traveling in Monaco or some such place where super rich people went sailing or whatever. Marinette grumbled and hoisted the stupid portfolio up again. Two years is way too long to drool over the same oblivious boy, she thought bitterly. Maybe I should follow Alya’s advice and look for a summer fling. 

She pushed into the classroom and breathed in, the mix of graphite and fixative that just smelled like art. 

Easels and tall metal stools were arranged in a circle around a platform. Tall windows looked out over the city and bathed the room in natural light. Several students were already set up, sharpening pencils and eyeing each other, as art students do. 

Marinette sighed with happiness and took a step into the room, only to trip on her damned portfolio and crash forward, taking down the nearest easel with her and sending the stool skittering across the floor. Her face burned and she knew everyone was looking at her. 

“Do you need some help?” said a warm, familiar voice. 

She was totally tangled in her bags, but managed to awkwardly looked up to see Nathanael Kurtzberg looking down at her. 

She gulped. His tousled red hair caught the light and his V-neck clung to muscles she hadn’t noticed at under his blazer at school. Black skinny jeans fit him just so, and she could see the elastic of his underwear just above the waist. 

“Marinette?” 

“Uhmm, I..uhh…” she stammered and struggled, burning with embarrassment. Now she was going to be that girl, and her work would be under more scrutiny than ever. 

Strong, delicate hands tugged the blasted portfolio strap off her shoulder, letting her contend with the satchel. She righted herself and let him help her up, face still red. 

“Are you ok?” The corner of his mouth twitched with amusement, but the concern in his voice was real.  
“Despite my best efforts, yes!” She laughed a little. “Hi everyone, I’m Marinette, a big klutz!” She waved and the other students laughed with her, and some waved back. 

She took extra care setting up her drawing board and materials, but her neck still burned. When did Nathanael get so..hot? Maybe she would take Alya’s summer fling advice after all.


	2. Madame Rhodes

A small stout woman swept into the room. 

“What’s this? Blank pages? Staring around stupidly?” She had a British accent and a presence that made up for her small stature. Flyaway grey hair was up in a bun, and tiny red rimmed glasses perched on her nose. 

“Next class, I will arrive to find you already warmed up. Charcoal pencils, people!” 

Everyone was a bit taken aback, but scrambled to obey. 

“I am your instructor, Madame Rhodes. That handsome fellow is Nathanael, my Teaching Assistant. Ask him about homework, I’m not interested.” 

Nathanael smiled ruefully at the class and handed Madame Rhodes a piece of chalk. She immediately started demonstrating exercises and Marinette was forced to put any and all distracting thoughts aside to keep up.

………………….

Madame Rhodes was relentless. She swept around the classroom, making everyone rip down their sketches and drop them on the floor.

“Maybe you are artists, I don’t know. And I don’t care! High marks will go to those who are willing to put their egos aside and really hone their skills. So you can draw pretty pictures? So what? So can lots of people.” 

She moved to the next student and sighed dramatically.

“What’s this? Is this what you see or what you want to see?” She turned to address the class. “These pictures do not matter. They have no value. I don’t care if it is ugly, I care if it is wrong. Go again.”   
Marinette fixed her eyes on her page as Madame Rhodes arrived at her spot.

“And who are you?” 

Madame Rhodes was by her side, riffling through her sketches and peering at them. 

“Marinette, madame.” 

“Why so timid, Marinette?” 

“Uhmm, I don’t.. uhh” Marinette stammered, taken aback by the sheer energy of this tiny woman. 

“Stand up and draw with your whole shoulder. Attack the page! Trust yourself!” 

Marinette just nodded, dumbstruck.

Madame Rhodes strode to the center of the room, “Don’t you all see that to draw well is to have superpowers?” She gestured grandly. “To make anything not only possible but also believable? No offense if Ladybug is sitting in this room—” the class laughed, Marinette’s stomach flipped over—“but has it ever occurred to you that you have superpowers in those pens you hold? And with great power comes great responsibility, people. If you are not willing to draw ugly shite on the way to world domination, then you can leave now.” 

…………...

Marinette was mentally exhausted after class. Madame Rhodes was tireless, exacting, and unrestrained. Tender artist egos were splattered all over the place, and some people clearly weren’t coming back. 

But Marinette also felt exhilarated. This is what she needed, to be bullied into a fine art understanding of the human form for the sake of her design studies. 

She knelt to collect the sketches scattered on the floor, resolving to look at them later with critical eyes. 

When she stood, Nathanael was leaning on a nearby stool. He reached over to hold the portfolio open while she stuffed in her sketches. 

“I can get you a locker, if you want. Then you wouldn’t have to…negotiate with this thing every day.” 

“Really!?” Marinette exclaimed, overwhelmed with relief and gratitude. “That would be so amazing!” 

Nathanael shook his head a little. Just when he had given up on Marinette as unattainably in love with Adrien, fate puts them in the same classroom twice a week for the whole summer. She was so exuberantly nice, he felt a little blinded in the light of it. 

“No problem. It’s easier than watching you struggle, honestly.” He couldn’t help but tease her for the spectacular fall earlier. 

She blushed prettily and gave him a small scowl before laughing, gathering up the rest of her things. 

“Here, come with me.” He shouldered the portfolio and led her down the hall and down the stairs, through a few doors to the lockers outside of the ceramics studio. She tried not to admire how his pants fit. 

“How about this one?” He gestured, and she nodded emphatically, quickly averting her eyes.

He pulled a sharpie out and handed it to her. 

“Go ahead and label it, then come back with a lock. It’s yours for the class.”

“Thank you so much, Nathanael!” Marinette stuffed the portfolio in and signed her name, then wrote the number on her hand to remember. 

“So what else are you up to this summer, Marinette?” Nathanael asked, enjoying her company and the cool air of the basement. 

“Oh, just working for my parents, really. Seems like everyone is traveling this summer, lucky ducks!” She wasn’t in a hurry to get back to the hot bakery either. 

“I know Madame Rhodes is pretty intense, but I think you’ll get a lot out of the class.”

“Yeah she is, but I like it! I used to think that people were just born with it, like..” she looked down and smiled a little, “well, like you, but she gives me hope that I can really learn.” 

“Oh no, well..” Nathanael turned a little pink. “I mean, I’ve always loved to draw but, to be honest, Madame Rhodes made me a lot better. I owe her a lot, really. And..” he fidgeted a little. “…look I’m supposed to be neutral because I’m the TA, but she thinks you have real promise.” 

Marinette looked up suddenly, eyes wide. “Really?!” 

Nathanael’s stomach felt kind of trembly. “Yeah, I can just tell.” He chuckled. “But don’t go expecting any compliments!” 

“Of course not!” Marinette laughed with him. 

Their laughter subsided and there was a small silence as their eyes met. 

“Well, I should—” Marinette started, looking down.

“—get going, of course,” Nathanael said, straightening up from where he was leaning on the lockers. 

“I”ll see you next class then,” she said, smiling. 

“Sure thing.” 

She started down the hall.

“Wait, Marinette—”

“Yes?” 

“Let me give you my number, you know, f-for the class,” he said, blushing. “In case you have questions about the homework or whatever.” 

She looked at his blushing face and a warm sneaky feeling flickered in her stomach. 

“Sure. Thanks for being so helpful, Nathanael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mme Rhodes is nuts but i luv herrrr


	3. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has homework to do...

An aggressively hot day had turned into a still, muggy night. 

Marinette swiped her card and pushed into the art building. It was late, but she had worked at the bakery all day and had drawing homework to finish.

She gathered her pads of newsprint and drawing paper and her pencil case from her locker, holding them with pieces of scrap paper to protect from her sweaty palms. Her hair was up in the highest bun she could manage, but even so strands were escaping and sticking to her neck.   
What the hell happened to the air conditioning? she thought grumpily, as she left the cool basement. The heat got worse as she climbed the stairs to the drawing studio. Maybe I can strip down if no one is here, she thought as she pushed through the doors into the classroom. 

She wasn’t the only one with that idea. 

Nathanael was halfway out of his shirt when she walked in. 

“Sorry, I—” “Oh my gosh sorry—!”

There was a pause. Nathanael tugged his shirt back on. 

“I didn’t think anyone was coming this late,” he said, his blush practically matching his hair color. 

“No it’s fine! I would have done the same thing!” she said emphatically, before realizing what she had said and turning pink herself. 

Another pause. 

“The, um—” Nathanael’s throat was a little thick, with embarrassment but also at the sight of her tank top sticking to her skin, and the flush on her exposed neck. “The air conditioning went down, and they can’t fix it until tomorrow.” 

“Perfect.” Marinette groaned a little and giggled, making her way to an easel to set up, trying not to think about the muscles she’d seen moments before. 

She looked at the still-life set up in the center of the room and sighed. It was aggressively ugly. Madame Rhodes insisted that they needed to practice ‘not being precious babies.’ Marinette dutifully started sketching, trying to grip the pencil despite her sweating hands. 

“Aaargh, I hate this!” She burst out after 20 minutes, stepping away in frustration. She was hot and frazzled and unfocused.

Nathan jumped a little and dropped his charcoal.

Marinette marched over to the big studio sink and put her head under the faucet, letting the cold water run over her hair and neck before suddenly remembering that Nathanael was there. 

“Uhm.” She turned off the tap but stayed bent over the sink, water streaming from her hair and face. She groped for the paper towels but just bumped her head on the faucet and banged her hand into the drying rack, sending brushes and palettes skittering along the floor. “GAh! Ohhhh dear…” 

“Here.” A hand rested gently on her back and another held a bunch of paper towels near her face. She squinted an eye open and managed to take them, pressing them to her dripping face. 

With her eyes clear, she straightened up, only to have cold water from her hair stream down her front and back. 

Marinette cringed, knowing her white shirt was now transparent. 

“Wow, I’m just a huge a cliché, aren’t I?” she grimaced, dabbing pointlessly at her shirt with paper towels. 

Nathanael just chuckled and bent down to pick up the things that had spilled from the drying rack. Marinette looked past him and started a little. 

“Were you drawing me?”

Nathanael stiffened. He’d forgotten about his drawing board, and now it was his turn to cringe. Marinette walked over to his easel and studied it. There she was, unmistakably grumpy before her easel, arm raised and face in a small frown. In just a few lines, he had captured how hot it was, the way her shirt and hair stuck to her, and the way she leaned back on one leg. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked, I just…” Nathanael hovered uncomfortably behind her. “I just really hate that still life, too,” he said honestly, hands digging in his pockets. 

She looked at him and then back at the drawing. “Nathanael, this is—how..? I mean, I don’t mind, just…” she swallowed. “Wow.” 

“You think so?” A lot of high school fantasies were coming true for him at once, and his mind was a little fuzzy. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not only complimenting his art, but he could see her bra…he coughed, feeling suffocated by his T-shirt and jeans. 

Marinette sighed. “I only hope I can draw so well someday…I see what Madame Rhodes means now, about the superpowers. Can I…have this? To show my parents?” She looked suddenly horrified. “I mean! I’ll trade you or make you cookies or something, I don’t think I can buy it but I don’t mean, I mean I don’t expect—” she was rambling. 

“You can have it.” Nathanael blurted out. 

“Really!? Thank you!” She jumped a little and clapped, then composed herself and turned to face him. “Are you sure I can’t make you cookies or something?” Her face was earnest. 

Nathanael took in her flushed cheeks and delicate collarbone, the brightness of her eyes, and his hand twitched a little in his pocket. 

“Well, I… I mean.. c-can I..?” He stammered, itching for a pencil. 

“Yes, what?” She stepped forward and touched his arm. 

“Can I…draw you? Like for real?” She took a small step back and he saw the expression in her face. “Oh god! Not n-naked! Just, like, sitting! Oh god nevermind, sorry forget it.” He was nearly purple with shame, burying his face in his hands and slumping onto a stool. 

Cool fingers gently pulled his hands away from his face. She had an amused expression on her face, and a little nervousness too as she bit the corner of her lip, looking down at him. Nathanael looked up and his stomach fluttered at how cute it was. 

“You can draw me, Nath, I-I’m flattered,” she said softly. She hadn’t noticed the strange turquoise in his eyes before, and swallowed. He held her fingers gently in his. “How do you want me?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened and her face turned red as she realized how that had sounded. Nathanael stood abruptly and turned away, coughing, his mind short circuiting as it tried to play out certain images and burn them at the same time. 

“You know, it’s kind of late, I have to go so maybe another time!” His voice was kind of high and strained. He swiftly gathered his things. “See you tomorrow good luck on the homework!” In less than a minute, he was gone. 

Marinette watched him go, stunned and more than a little ashamed. Tikki flew out of her bag and surveyed the damage, zipping over to admire the sketch he had left behind. 

“Wow, Marinette, is it me or is the sexual tension really thick in here?” 

Marinette facepalmed and groaned, turning back to the still life. “Don’t rub it in, Tikki! I still have to finish my homework!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Tikki


	4. How To Be Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art class needs a model...

Marinette felt terrible, both because of how tired she was and because of how badly the homework critique was going.

“You made a lot of assumptions here, Marinette.” Madame Rhodes was peering at her still life. “I expect more from you.”

“Yes, Madame.” 

Madame Rhodes moved along to the next student and Marinette hung her head. She stole a glance at Nathanael and their eyes met for an instant, but both glanced away quickly, blushing. 

Marinette stifled a yawn. She had been up late, drawing badly, distracted and flustered by her encounter with Nathanael and by the terrible heat. Then there had been an early delivery at the bakery, and then right to class on just a couple hours of sleep. She was hoping she could beg off work for a nap before patrol that night.

Nathanael didn’t look much better. Despite several cool showers, he was too hot to sleep, and his mind kept drifting back to Marinette, looking down on him in her soaked t-shirt. There were some sketches he’d have to burn later.

“Well, you lot, this was disappointing.” Madame Rhodes surveyed them sternly over her tiny red glasses. “The aircon goes out and you all just slumped right back into your bad habits! But, feh!” she waved her hands dismissively. “No need to dwell. Now take this hideous thing down!” The class sighed in relief and started dismantling the still life a little too enthusiastically. 

When it was clear, Madame Rhodes stepped up on the platform. 

“Ok! On to gesture! Our model for the day succumbed to a terrible disease or something, so we will make do. Nathanael, come up here.” The class tittered, and Nathanael blushed deeply as he walked up to the podium. Madame Rhodes rolled her eyes. “Oh for heaven’s sake, he won’t be naked!” 

His eyes met Marinette’s, and she blushed too, thinking of their miscommunication the night before. 

“Right, so here’s the drill. Lines of gesture first, and you can block in 3 dimensional shapes, but no details. 30 second poses, keep your arms moving, and go!” She clapped her hands and they were off. 

Marinette sank into the zone, charcoal moving quickly over her paper. She took in the lines of movement, trying to feel the weight and tension in Nathanael’s body before he moved again. 

“Chop down a tree! Sing karaoke! Runner’s lunge! Corpse!” Madame Rhodes barked out a new pose every 30 seconds and Nathanael did his best, despite how embarrassing it was. 

“Tightrope walker!” Nathanael spread his arms wide. 

“Throw a basketball.” He got the stance just right, leaning back on his heels.

“Ladybug!” The class laughed, and Nathanael blushed in surprise. “Oh come now, we won’t reveal your secret identity.” Marinette screamed internally as Nathanael sank down into her landing stance, hand on an invisible yo-yo. He was as red as his hair. A few people whooped. 

“I like this theme, let’s take it further.” Madame Rhodes surveyed the room. “Marinette! Come be Chat Noir.” 

She gawked in surprise. “Wha- m-me?” she stammered. 

“Yes, you. Keep drawing, people!” Marinette put down her charcoal and joined Nathanael on the platform. Her skin felt very hot with all the eyes on her. Chat Noir would love this, she thought. Ok, time to channel that cocky doofus. Nathanael was in a Ladybug power stance, so Marinette put an arm on his shoulder and lounged, pretending to twirl a tail. It drove her crazy when he did that. 

“Excellent, hold for a full minute. No costumes people, get your proportions right!”

Marinette felt very aware of her arm on Nathanael’s shoulder, and how silly she felt. It was the longest minute of her life, she was sure of it. 

“Ok, another!” 

Marinette stepped back and offered a fist. Nathanael responded perfectly. Someone yelled out “Pound it!” and people cheered. They were looking right into each other’s eyes, and the hairs on Marinette’s neck stood up at the intensity of Nathanael’s gaze. Thoughts of Chat Noir disappeared, and Marinette swallowed. Nope, this is the longest minute ever.

After an eternity, Madame Rhodes let them stop. Nathanael jumped off the platform and offered her a hand, and Marinette took it to step down softly. His hand was cool and gentle, and he held hers a little too long. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you really were Ladybug,” she whispered, teasing. They made their way back to their easels as new models volunteered. 

“Can I draw you tonight?” Nathanael whispered urgently. 

Marinette was a little taken aback by the sudden intensity. 

“Sure..” She had to patrol, but it wouldn’t take long. “I’ll text you.” 

Nathanael nodded and went back to his easel, unable to keep the smile from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so hard to break canon but also very rewarding?
> 
> xo moonbaby


	5. Is It a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, call your bestie.
> 
>  
> 
> xo moonbaby

“Can you believe this, Alya?” Marinette texted her a snapshot of the sketch Nathanael had done of her. 

“Woah, that’s sexy!” Alya’s face filled Marinette’s phone screen as she scrutinized the picture. 

“Alyaaaaa,” Marinette groaned, but she couldn’t help but smile. Either she looked that good or Nathanael thought she looked that good. Doubt soured her stomach. “What about Adrien? Do I just… I don’t know, I’ve just liked him so long…” 

“Adrien is far away in rich people land! Has he even texted you, like, as a friend?” She could see the way Mari’s face fell at that. “Look girl, you know I’m the second biggest Adrinette fan after you,” Marinette rolled her eyes at the ship name, “but I’m also the biggest hater of how oblivious that kid is to your obvious affection and charms. I’m sick of seeing your love unrequited, Mari, and maybe we both have to accept that if Adrien doesn’t like you by now, he’s not the right one.” 

Marinette sighed and sat down on her bed. 

“Maybe you should give Nath a shot,” Alya continued, always eager for new, exciting scenarios. “Let yourself have something fun and nice. It’s been two years, maybe you don’t actually want to date someone so oblivious!” 

“Oblivious, hunh…” Marinette hated to admit it, but Alya was right. Adrien was always perfectly nice to her, but as much as she took even his smallest gestures and blew them up in her mind, she couldn’t really believe that they were serious. He seemed preoccupied with someone else. “I mean, Nathanael has been super nice to me in class and stuff…” It was hard for her to try on a new fantasy. 

“Nathanael is a total sweetheart,” Alya said emphatically. “I mean, he’s super talented and nice and that’s great, but also historically really into you, which shows good taste!” 

Marinette laughed and smiled shyly. “He wants to draw me again…” 

“Ahhh! Go for it, girl. Live in the now! And at the very least you get an amazing portrait of your beautiful self, right?” 

“Very scheming, Alya,” Marinette grinned. But a tickle in her stomach made her feel like she was right. It was really flattering that a hot, nice guy wanted to look at her intensely…

She said goodbye and thumbed through her contacts until she found Nathanael’s name. 

Marinette: hey its marinette! is 10pm good for tonight? :)

Tikki looked over her shoulder. “Ooh, you’re going!? I’m so happy for you Marinette!”

She blushed. “It could all be nothing, Tikki…” she said, though there was a nice, nervous prickle all over her. “And anyway, I have to patrol first.” 

Her phone pinged. 

Nathanael: 10pm is perfect, see you soon :) 

Marinette smiled wider, as Ladybug sprang from her balcony into the fresh air.   
……………..

Adrien was moping around when Plagg started sneezing repeatedly. 

“Lady- achoo!- bug is –achoo!—calling –achoo!” he shook his tiny head, tiny tears coming from his eyes. He looked at Adrien pleadingly “Please, Adri-achoo!!” 

Chat Noir answered the call. 

“You miss me, don’t you, My Lady?” He was thrilled to hear from her. His ‘vacation’ was terribly dull and lonely. He ached for school to start again, but especially missed the rush of fighting and flirting with his dearest love. 

“Oh, the quiet is pretty nice, actually,” she said, teasing. She was at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, treating herself to the sunset. She turned the phone so he could see. 

“You’re hurting me on purr-pose, bugaboo,” he whined. “I’m paw-sitively hiss-sterical with envy.” 

He recieved an epic Ladybug eye roll, and winked back at her. “I’m just checking in, minou,” she said. “Nothing much going on here. I guess our kwamis know something we don’t.” 

After Chat Noir had explained worriedly that he had to go on a civilian vacation all summer, Tikki had reassured Marinette that it would be fine, but wouldn’t explain why. It left them both uneasy, but a month had passed without an akuma attack. Luckily, Alya was away too, so the Ladyblog was on vacation, and without attacks, Chat Noir’s absence wasn’t too noticeable. 

“Do you miss me, Ladybug?” Chat Noir’s ears drooped a little. 

“Of course I do, chat-oh! Is that the time! Sorry kitty, I have a da—I mean, I have to go. Try to relax, ok? Bug out!” And in an instant, she was gone. 

Chat Noir blinked at his baton-phone, his tail lying limp on the floor. She’s going on a date? 

This was the worst summer vacation ever.   
…………….

“What do you wear when someone wants to draw you, Tikki?” 

Marinette was frantically pawing through clothes. Her room was a disaster, with art supplies and half finished clothing projects and dirty laundry tangled up all over the place. 

“Something comfortable, I guess, you’ll be sitting a while?” Tikki fluttered around. It was nice to see Marinette excited about a boy who liked her.

“Good point.” She pulled on a simple black sundress and looked in the mirror. “Too dressy? I don’t want to look like I’m on a date…Is it a date, Tikki?” Her stomach fluttered a little. That’s the second time she had thought of it as a date that night...

“You tell me, Marinette.” 

She looked at the dress in the mirror. “Comfortable, cute, and I’ll play it down a little with sneakers.” She swept her hair up into a high bun and surveyed her face in the mirror, letting herself admire her cheekbones for a moment. She looked again at the sketch of herself drawing and the smile widened. 

“Maybe it’s not a date yet...but let’s see what happens.” 

…………….


	6. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the drawing begin
> 
> xo moonbaby

Nathanael was pacing around the art classroom, pointlessly moving around easels and tidying. He had re-done the lights several times, even though he’d have to do them all again when she got there. He had broken several charcoal pencil tips while sharpening. He flexed his fingers nervously. 

Finally, though merely at the time they agreed to, Marinette pushed through the classroom doors. She looked beautiful with her hair pulled back, and the black dress hugged her pretty waist. Nathanael swallowed and smiled. 

“Hey,” he said softly, watching her movements as she closed the door behind her, one arm holding a white pastry box against her hips.

“Hey!” she said, a little breathlessly. “Here!” She pushed the box towards him and he took it, looking up at her questioningly. 

“You didn’t have to—”

“Oh they’re just day-olds, really I didn’t go to any trouble,” she smiled, looking at her shoes. “I just thought you might get hungry, you know, from..” she gestured a little at the art room, suddenly shy. The general plan was for him to stare at her for a while. 

“You’re always so thoughtful.” 

Marinette looked up suddenly and their eyes met as they both blushed. “Th-thanks, Nath,” she said, glancing around at the bare platform. “Should I…?”

“Ah, yes,” Nathanael was flustered again. He set down the pastry box on the floor by his easel and looked around, trying to remember what was going on. 

“Do you want, um,” she didn’t want a repeat of her terrible phrasing from the night before— “full body or just my f-face?” Great, now I’m stuttering around him, too.

“Ah, yes. Is a portrait ok with you?” He pulled a stool over next to his easel and arranged his pencils, feeling calmed by the routine of preparing to draw. “Ok, that’s everything, except..” he looked at her and dragged a hand through his hair, giving her a little smile. “Would you like some wine? It is Friday night…and I’m a little ahead of you, to be honest.” 

Marinette nodded, just noticing how tight she was holding her shoulders. “That sounds good, yeah,” she said, settling herself up on the stool. This was even nicer than she’d imagined. 

“Don’t worry, I washed it,” he said, handing her a small jelly jar that was usually used to clean ink off of brushes. “Though the black walnut really isn’t a bad accompaniment.” 

She laughed and took a sip, feeling suddenly very interesting and elegant, wearing a black dress and drinking wine in an art studio. “Thanks.” 

“I’m just going to get the lights.” Nathanael grabbed a step stool and adjusted the spots, moving back to his easel to look at the shadows. Marinette let her eyes linger on him, his t-shirt riding up a little as he reached up to move the fixtures, his black skinny jeans hugging his legs just so. 

Finally satisfied, Nathanael approached his easel and picked up a charcoal pencil. “Are you comfortable?” he asked softly, and she noticed how long his eyelashes were. 

“Yep.” She still felt self-conscious, but the wine was helping. “Where should I look?” 

“Anywhere is fine, I’m going to warm up for a minute…” she watched as his gaze shifted, taking her in not as Marinette but as an intricate shape, articulated by shadows rather than words. His hand moved quickly as he worked out some quick studies, practicing the shape of her head and the tension in her hair, plotting out the positions of her features. 

“Can you..?” she read his face and turned her head slightly, rewarded by a small noise of affirmation. After a long moment she changed again, straightening her back and turning to profile, then looking up, then over her shoulder. She felt comfortable and safe, but still a little thrilled by the intimacy of the attention, and full of the specific gratitude she felt when encountering art. 

Finally, Nathanael put his charcoal down and stepped back a little, sanding down his charcoal to sharpen the point.

“Can I see?” Marinette asked, curious and eager to stand up for a bit.

“Yes, of course, I mean they’re just little studies..” Nathanael’s hand was in his hair again, clearly a nervous habit. Marinette found it cute. She hopped off the stool and came around the front of the easel. 

“Oh!” It was her alright, in varying states of definition. She loved the gestural quality of his line work, conveying so much information but without any clutter. “Wow, Nathanael…these are beautiful,” she breathed. 

“That’s mostly you, Mari.” Nathanael was just behind her. 

She shivered a little despite the heat flushing on her neck, not sure how to respond. 

She started to look up at him but did a small double take, as something caught her eye in the sketches. Finally, she turned. “A longer one, then?” Her eyelids fluttered a little as she looked up at him. They had never stood so close before. 

“Yes, please,” he breathed, taking in the slight wine stain on her parted lips and the way her pupils were dilated in the half light. His hands ghosted lightly over her shoulders and she shivered again, involuntarily. Nathanael took a sharp intake of breath and stepped back a tick, the hot feeling in his stomach spreading to his skin. 

Marinette held his gaze and backed up, sitting back on the stool. “I think this will look better in the drawing,” she said, carefully holding up her dress but slipping her arms out of the straps, leaving her collarbone bare. 

Nathanael gazed at her. What is happening? said a small voice, the one that convinced him to give up on her. But it is happening, said a stronger voice. He approached her slowly, and the fluttering in her stomach intensified. His hands left little warm spots as he gently positioned her shoulders and the turn of her head, marveling as she responded. A slight upturn to her chin, lips parted. 

“And look at me, if you would,” he said softly, returning to his easel. She held still, despite the butterflies, and he took her in. 

………………..

“Ok.” Nathanael stepped back, eyes still flicking between his drawing and Marinette. He wiped his smudgy hands on a rag. She kept still, just in case, but he finally exhaled and nodded. “Ok, I’m done.” 

Marinette straightened and stretched her back, slipping her arms back into her dress straps as she stood. Nathanael shifted nervously from one foot to another as she came around to see. 

“Ohhh…” Marinette sighed, her cheeks getting pink and warm. “I—Nath, its—” she gaped, looked at him, looked back at the drawing. Without thinking she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. “I don’t know what to say.” 

It wasn’t just that the drawing was realistic, which it was, but there was something more, like she was actually breathing. Her skin was smooth- she touched her shoulder to confirm-- her gaze gentle but intent. Am I really that..beautiful? she wondered, stepping back a little. 

Nathanael was right behind her and she leaned against him, slowly, eyes on the drawing but hyper aware of his warmth. He breathed to steady himself and tentatively put his arms around her shoulders, smelling her hair, stomach trembling with butterflies. Marinette leaned her head back a little, feeling nervous and flattered and excited. He pressed his cheek to hers. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. This was the stuff of his dreams, and he could hardly believe it was real. 

She laughed a little. “I hardly did anything. You make me look so…” she shivered, and his arms tightened a little. I like this, she thought, and gently kissed his forearm.

Nathanael inhaled quickly and Marinette turned around to face him. She reached up and pushed his hair aside, her lips parted again. He caught her hand in his and his eyes searched hers as he struggled to find words. 

“Are you still in love with Adrien?” he blurted out. He wanted this too much. 

Marinette was taken aback, face wide open in surprise. Nathanael looked at her earnestly. “I-I..” she stammered, and her shoulders sagged as she deflated. “I don’t know a-anymore,” she said softly, looking at the ground. 

A strained silence fell. Why did I say that?! Nathanael kicked himself. I must seem so greedy and selfish to him, Marinette thought. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette, I just—” Nathanael was agitated, hands deep in his pockets, shifting his weight. She peeked up at him. “That guy’s a fool for not seeing you.” He stepped over and took her hands.

“I see you, Mari. I see you and I can’t look away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice save, Nath


	7. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see you Mari. I see you, and I can't look away."

Marinette looked up into his turquoise eyes, her breath caught in her throat. His gaze was patient and earnest, but a little sad, already prepared for her to turn away from him and never look back. Her stomach twisted with guilt, seeing his expectation of her rejection. How could I let myself become so defined by Adrien? By his disinterest? And worse—how could I come here tonight if I wasn’t sure? She’d never felt so guilty, or so flattered, and she shivered with anxiety. 

“Nath, I…” she struggled to find the right words, but there didn’t seem to be any. 

He took a deep breath and nodded, gently releasing her hands and taking a step back. “I understand, Mari, it’s ok. Thank you for—”

“No, wait!” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back suddenly, eyes a little frantic. He raised his eyebrows. She blushed and loosened her grip. “Nathanael...” she swallowed. “No one has ever l-looked at me like…you.” She looked up through her eyelashes at him, and her voice dropped to a whisper. “Please don’t...stop.” 

Nathanael’s heart was beating crazily, amazed that he was getting another chance after such a stupid outburst. 

Marinette released is shirt and touched his arm gently. 

“To be honest, Nath, I don’t know how I feel about Adrien,” she said truthfully. “I liked him for so long but you’re right, Alya’s right—I’ve gotten so used to being ignored, I forgot or I never knew—“ there was disgust in her voice as she struggled to find the words, her hand still on his arm. He turned his palm and held her wrist gently, and they both tingled where the warmth touched. “What I mean is, I—like how you look at me.” She raised her eyes to his and searched his face, cheeks pink. Her fingertips tightened ever so slightly on his forearm. 

“So can I—can we do this again?” he said hopefully, his face coming an inch closer. 

“Yes, I’d like that,” Marinette breathed, looking down at his lips involuntarily. The air seemed to buzz around them, the warm portrait lights throwing their faces into relief. 

“But—“ Nathanael’s stomach dropped, but Marinette’s eye had a little twinkle in it. “I want to draw you next time.” 

“Sure, yes. I mean, next time, by all means..” Nathanael hardly knew what he was saying, eyes flicking down towards Marinette’s lips, which turned up a little at his stammering.

“Stop! In the Name of looooove! Before you break my heart! Think it O-over!” Marinette’s cell phone blared out, splintering the moment into pieces. 

She flushed bright red and scrambled to shut it off, gathering her things. “Gah! Daaaad! He set my curfew timer…I’m so sorry but I have to..” 

She reached the door and paushed, then quickly turned and skipped back over to Nathanael, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for this,” she said breathlessly, and then fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gushhhhhhhhh


	8. Left Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor lil rich boy

“Hey Nino, what’s up?!” Adrien was sitting at his usual chair by the pool, bored out of his mind. 

“So crazy here, dude! Sorry I didn’t call sooner but we like, make music all day. How are you bro?” 

“Ugh, pretty bored. Its so beautiful here, but I’m not really allowed to do much. I miss seeing everyone. Have you heard from anyone?” 

What he really missed was being Chat Noir. He swore Plagg was getting fatter on vacation. 

“That sucks bro, I wish we could hang out too. Swimsuit modeling must be ok though right? At least you’re on the beach.” 

“Dude, I’m doing fall shoots now. Bathing suit season is back in February for models.” 

Nino sighed. Adrien was clearly miserable. “Come on bro, aren’t you like, surrounded by beautiful women?” 

Adrien laughed. “I guess so, yeah. But none of them are Ladybug.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. “Oh! Speaking of Ladybug,” Adrien’s ears perked up. “Well, not really, but you anyway remember Evillustrator? How Nathanael was totally into Mari?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Adrien acted cool, but he remembered it really well. When he was Chat Noir, Mari had acted really different around him, so confident and brave enough to go on a date with a villain to help out. 

“So guess what?! Mari and Nath are in the same art class this summer.” 

Adrien felt a little prickle of curiosity. “What are you saying, Nino?” 

Nino laughed. “I’m not saying anything, bro, see for yourself!” He texted a picture, and Adrien opened the image. 

It was a sketch of Mari drawing at an easel, and Adrien suddenly understood what Nino was getting at. The drawing was…hot. Marinette wore short-shorts and a tank top, and her hair was stuck to her neck and there was a little shine on her cheek and shoulder. 

“Damn, Nathanael is good.” 

“I know, bro, crazy talent. Alya’s totally hoping for a little summer romance to blossom between those two. Oh, sorry dude, I gotta go, my next session starts in 5. Later!”

Adrien tossed his phone aside in disgust. Everyone is having a better summer than me he sulked. Nino, Alya, Ladybug, Marinette… he grabbed his phone again and looked at the drawing. He smiled a little at the grumpy face Marinette was making in the picture. Even akuma villains have more luck than a black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird posting problems...my word doc is a MESS
> 
> xo moonbaby


	9. Pickpocket in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pickpocket, an artist, and a superhero walk to a park on a fine Parisian afternoon.....

Marinette had a smile on her face as she arrived at the Eiffel Tower park, sketchbook in hand. She had drawing homework to do, an idea for a dress, and a date to relive. 

She took out her sketchbook and warmed up a little, doing exercises before turning to a fresh page and frowning out at the passersby. Her pencil moved quickly, trying to capture the gesture of a young woman’s walk, filling in just a few details before moving on. I will get this, she told herself determinedly. I just have to practice. She sketched an old man sitting at another bench, but her mind wandered to the night before. 

The portrait he’d drawn of her was so beautiful…”I see you, Mari…” she sighed. Nathanael had looked so good, too, with a smudge of charcoal on his cheek and those seafoam eyes.. 

She gazed out at the crowd of passersby dreamily. A tall woman strolled by with a tiny dog. A young man bumped into an old man and apologized profusely before continuing on, hands in his pockets. Marinette’s pencil flew to catch the tension in his shoulders. A little girl with a Ladybug balloon skipped along, holding her dad’s hand. They stopped to watch the pigeons and Marinette sketched happily, trying to keep her arm loose, scribbling in the girl’s hair, observing the tension in the balloon. 

They started walking again, when a young man bumped into the dad, causing the girl to let go of her balloon. She started to wail, and Marinette was about to capture the distress when she did a double take. That young guy… she looked at him, his hands in his pockets again..

Marinette gasped in realization. “Tikki!” she whispered frantically. “He’s a pickpocket!” 

She scrabbled her sketchbook together and ran for cover, quickly formulating a plan. 

……..

Jacques was having a very good Saturday. The old man’s wallet was sure to be full of cash, and the dad was an easy mark. That brought him to six wallets in just an hour. He strolled along, fingering the leather of his latest steal in his pocket, skillfully sizing up passersby. 

His eyes landed on a young woman and his mouth curled into a little smile. Expensive clothes, very high heels, and a big satchel bag sure to contain an expensive smartphone and a designer wallet full of plastic. 

He angled towards her, readying a charming smile, when the young woman looked right at him, her face wide open in surprise. 

“Oh my god, Ladybug!” she cried excitedly, pointing right behind Jacques. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the color drained from his face. 

“I wouldn’t run, if I were you,” said a voice right behind him.  
…………

“Ladybug, will you sign this for me?” 

The pickpocket was in the hand of the police, and the stolen wallets returned to their rightful owners. Everyone was thrilled to see Ladybug after an akuma free summer. 

Ladybug took the postcard from the young woman with a smile, and was about to leave her signature little bug doodle when she stopped, pen frozen. 

“Wait, where did you get this?” It was an original painting of her, captured in flight. The lines were energetic and the colors bright, and the whole picture just sang with movement. 

“Oh, there’s an artist selling them just over there!” The woman gestured across the park, and Ladybug carefully put her little bug in the corner, so as not to interrupt the image. In the corner she saw a tiny signature, ‘NK 2017,’ and her stomach fluttered a little. She handed the card back to the delighted woman and beamed. 

“I guess I’d better go get one myself!” With a flick of her wrist, she shot up onto a streetlight, scanning for a certain redhead. There he was on a bench, surrounded by works for sale, and staring right at her. His hand flew over his sketchbook page and she held still for him, smiling a little, before flipping down to land lightly in front of him. 

“So you’re the artist who captures me so well,” she said, smiling, breaking his gaze to admire the pictures in different sizes laid out for sale. 

He blushed. “I-I hope you don’t mind..” Despite the apology, his hand was moving again. 

She looked up at him in surprise. “Mind? Oh no, I’m happy if my likeness can support your work. I..well..,” she trailed off, a little embarrassed. 

“What?” Nathanael said curiously. 

Ladybug’s gloved fingers hovered over a small painting. “Well—this is really what it feels like,” she said, looking up at him, “to fly. You’ve captured it perfectly.” With a little shake of her head, she drew her hand back and straightened up again. 

Nathanael quickly tossed his sketchbook aside and stood, grabbing the print and holding it out to her. “Please, take it,” he said earnestly, looking into her eyes. “You saved me from an akuma, and you saved my friend Marinette from…me.” Her eyes widened at this. “And,” he went on, smiling a little bit, “I’m pretty sure I’m going to sell out after this.” A small crowd had gathered, since Ladybug usually didn’t stick around so long. 

“Ok.” Her hands closed around the picture, almost involuntarily, and she smiled as she admired it. “Do you draw from pictures?” she asked, really curious, and always amazed by his talent. 

“From sketches, mostly, when I can catch a glimpse of you. But I never knew..” he broke off, blushing, and stepped back, pointlessly tidying the pictures on display. 

“What?” she asked, a hand on her hip. 

“I…didn’t know you had freckles,” he said sheepishly, his face matching his hair, hands fiddling with his sketchbook again. 

Ladybug looked surprised for a moment, then laughed out loud. Nathanael’s hand flashed across the page. 

“Well, I have to go, but thank you for the picture, um…?” 

“Nathanael, uh..Kurtzburg,” he said, his face still a little flushed. 

“You’re very talented, Nathanael. Good luck with everything.” She turned to the small crowd that had gathered. “Have a wonderful day, everyone, bug out!” And in a red flash, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swoon
> 
> xo moonbaby


	10. Critique Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous!Marinette and Obvious Plot Device
> 
> xoxo moonbaby

_Ladybug Approved!  
Ladyblog, July 15th. _

_Breaking news, bug fans!_

_The superheroine herself made an appearance this past weekend to stop a pickpocket in the park by the Eiffel Tower (thanks, LB!), but when she caught wind of an artistic admirer nearby, she had to check it out!_

_“I asked her to sign my postcard and she just had to get her own,” said fellow fan on the scene, Annette Moreau, who sent in the scoop. (Thanks, Annette!)_

_Ladybug spent a minute admiring the works of local artist Nathanael Kurtzberg, or should I say, Evillustrator!_

_“Ladybug saved me and my friends when I was akumatized,” said Kurtzberg. “So I was happy to give her a painting in thanks.”_

_Kurtzberg can be found selling Ladybug art in the park most Saturdays, so go get yours! Check out the other amazing stuff on his website, nathanaelkurtzberg.com._

_Stay lucky, bugs~ xoxo Alya_

………..

Marinette was antsy to see Nathanael again. She’d checked her hair and teeth in the bathroom and felt both hot and cold in anticipation as she pushed into the art classroom, scanning the easels for his red hair. 

But as soon as she saw him, her heart sank. 

A tall, pretty girl stood close to him at his easel, tossing her long blonde hair around and touching his arm. 

Marinette’s stomach clenched and her face felt hot as she went about setting up her easel, hands shaking. In spite of herself, she strained to hear what the girl was saying to him. 

“I could totally introduce you to my dad, I mean, you’re so talented but of course its all about connections in the art world too, you know?” She leaned on one hip, showing off her figure.

Nathanael didn’t say anything, so she kept talking, messing dramatically with her hair. 

“So yeah, I’ve been modeling for, like, ever, so if you ever need a model I’d totally sit for you.” Her hand lingered on his arm. 

Nathanael cleared his throat a little and stood to step out of her grasp. “That’s really nice of you, Lavinia, but I’ve just started working with a model who I hope to draw for quite some time.” 

Marinette glanced up, her heart thumping, to meet Nathanael’s eyes over the blonde’s shoulder. There was a tiny smile on his face, and her hot jealousy ebbed away. 

“Ok, people, it’s the moment you’ve been waiting for.” Madame Rhodes swept into the room as usual, already teaching. “Lavinia!” 

The blonde girl flirting with Nathanael flinched and scurried back to her easel. 

Everyone else was well trained by now. They lowered their pencils from their drawing exercises and stood at attention. Marinette was excited, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. 

“Your final project will be presented on the last day of the class. You will work in partners assigned by me. You and your partner will each create half of a diptych, subject of your choice. Marinette!” 

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin. “Yes, Madame?” 

“What is a diptych, please?” 

Marinette swallowed to steady her voice. “A diptych is a singular piece of art made up of two panels presented together.” 

“Thank you, Marinette. Now, you have 10 minutes to present your 3 most successful drawings of the class. They can include sketches. Go!” 

There was a crazy scramble as everyone frantically searched through their portfolios. Under Madame Rhodes’s stern eye, they had each produced hundreds of sketches and completed a remarkable number of homework assignments, though the class was only halfway through. 

Marinette knew that this was a test, springing a critique on them to see how well they understood the principles of the class. 

She searched through her sketches for movement, gesture, and proportion, ruefully skipping over some of the prettier ones, knowing Madame Rhodes wanted drawings that were correct, not pleasing.

Most of the pages were scribbly warmups, but she kept looking. Stiff, stiff, boring, stiff, better, better.. “Oh!” She pulled it out and stifled a laugh. It was Ladybug…but of course it was actually Nathaneal. That was a fun day, and she had finally seen the shapes instead of the subject. 

Marinette set up the Ladybug/Nathanael sketch and an ink study of the art classroom that captured the light through the windows, then started flipping through her sketchbook. Lately she had been pushing herself to draw more often, focusing on gesture and lighting, stealing moments to sketch between other things. There it is, she thought, placing the drawing on the easel. 

Madame Rhodes made her way around the room, followed by Nathanael. She frowned over her tiny glasses, lips pursed, occasionally grunting with displeasure or fixing a student with a pointed stare. 

“Marie, there is no weight here. Where is your still life?” “Remy, these are all the same. So you can draw figures, but what have you learned?” “Lavinia, you haven’t been putting the time in.” (Marinette smirked a little at that.)

Nathanael offered smiles, words of encouragement, and more explicit instructions as Madame Rhodes moved along to her next target. Marinette was sweating a little, wondering if she had chosen well.

Her stomach churned a little as Madame Rhodes approached, in part because Nathanael was right behind her. He looks so good…she thought, her neck hot, mind flickering back to the night the aircon went out. 

“Hmmm.” Madame Rhodes peered at Marinette’s easel, taking in her pictures before taking the sketchbook to look closer at her last drawing. 

It was of her dad kneading bread dough, and it made Marinette smile because it was honest. She knew the feeling of the bakery and had caught hold of it, and the drawing showed the tension in his forearms and the drape of his apron. 

“You’ve been practicing, I see.” Madame Rhodes replaced the sketchbook and marched on to the next student. Marinette blushed with pride—she’d done it! Nathanael grinned at her, and her stomach trembled at the dimple in his cheek. “Well done!” he said softly as he passed by. 

When she had completed the circle, Madame Rhodes swept to the middle of the room and surveyed them all. 

“Some of you have been paying attention, and your powers have multiplied,” she said, her gaze flicking towards Marinette. “Some of you are still afraid to put your egos aside. Now. Remy and Margot. Jean and Helene. Marie and..” she went on, listing partners for the final project, frowning around at them all as she paired them. Marinette swallowed, not hearing her name, watching as every other student was paired.

“…and Lavinia and Oscar. And we have an odd number, so Marinette will work with Nathanael.”


	11. Nath 1, Mari 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nathanael GETS IT and Marinette is a goner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kind words. it is reassuring to have such good support anyway, but especially when breaking cannon i appreciate it so hard
> 
> xo moonbaby

Marinette struggled to keep her screams internal for the rest of class, ignoring the dirty looks thrown at her from the likes of Lavinia. The only wiggle of worry was about Nathanael.

He had been forced to maintain a calm demeanor throughout class, what he hoped was a cool, neutral position as the TA, but inside he was fist-pumping like crazy.

The moment class was over, Marinette’s phone pinged. 

Nathanael: Same time, same place?

Marinette: yes great see you soon!!!!

And so Marinette found herself in the art building later that night, pacing around and flicking lights on and off as she waited for Nathanael to arrive. She was in a simple but stylish cotton shift dress, not at all form-fitting but a little bit short. Tikki had raised her tiny eyebrows when she put it on, and Marinette had a sneaky little sexy feeling that she looked good.

She heard the door open and turned, to find Nathanael paused in the doorway. He looked at her with a half smile on his face, holding her gaze for a moment. He was wearing a white button up shirt and the usual black jeans, and Marinette realized her mouth was open. 

“Hi!” she said, a grin creeping onto her face. 

“Hi,” he said, walking over and handing her a plastic container. “Here.” She opened it curiously. Inside were golden brown crescent cookies, with currants and cinnamon peaking out of the layers. Marinette beamed.

“Ooohh, rugelach! Did you make them?” She was well versed in baked goods, even if her parents didn’t sell them. 

“My mom did,” he said softly. “They’re my favorite.” 

“Congratulations on the Ladyblog article, by the way,” she said, taking a cookie and biting into it. “Mmm, these are so good!” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d thank you for it,” he said, helping himself to a cookie as well. “I know you’re best friends with Alya.” 

“Oh, she doesn’t need me for scoops!” Marinette laughed. “Not if Ladybug herself likes your work.” She chewed her cookie thoughtfully. “I looked at your website,” she said quietly, remembering finding her own portrait front and center. 

Nathanael looked up. “You don’t mind, do you? That I posted the portrait? I should have asked, I just—I’m rather proud of it.” 

“No, please, it’s great! I mean, I don’t mean that I—I mean, I don’t mind!” A small silence fell as they just stood there, smiling at each other. 

“Are you a big fan?” Marinette’s voice was quiet. “I mean, you sell her pictures…” She turned and made her way to her easel, fiddling with the corner. 

Nathanael watched her, noticing the sudden change in her demeanor. He put down the cookies and sunk his hands in his pockets, looking for the right words.

“I make Ladybug paintings because they sell,” he said truthfully. “I’m grateful to her and I admire what she and Chat Noir do for Paris, but I can’t really relate to Alya’s level of fan love. What about you?” He chuckled. “Your Chat Noir impression is pretty good.” 

Marinette snorted. “Alya is big enough fan for the both of us, I think. I met Chat Noir when you…well, when you were akumatized and took me on a date.” She squirmed internally. Usually Alya did all the talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she just stood by and nodded a lot. 

“I don’t envy them, I guess.” Nathanael picked up a pencil and turned it over in his hands. “People assume a lot about people with specific skills, and then project their own expectations and desires onto you. But Ladybug is a real person, most of the time, you know?” Nathanael’s voice rose a little, finally able to express an unpopular opinion. “Maybe that’s why I draw her, because I can sort of relate.” 

He blushed hard as Marinette looked at him curiously. 

“That makes me sound like an ass, I know, I just…” he shifted around, twirling the pencil in his hands automatically. “People see that I can draw in a way that they understand as ‘good.’ So they look at my work and they decide I’m an artist and they say ‘how did you do that?’ and they stop looking at me, like that’s all I do. So Ladybug is a superhero, which is cool and exciting, but its just her job, you know? I’m good at copying what people look like, I can see them, but there’s so much you can’t tell by looking.” 

Marinette’s voice was stuck in her throat. No one had ever defended her so well before, or bothered to consider what the mask did to her, or that Ladybug might be incomplete. 

“She’s a pro, you know? It was nice to see that she likes art.” The pencil finally stopped twirling, and he set it down with a dry chuckle. “I guess that’s a long way to say I’m not not a fan.” 

Marinette’s cheeks were pink, and her heart raced inside. She was awash with the desire to launch herself at him, kiss him breathless, thank him for already knowing her, confess her entire private life, tousle his hair…she cleared her throat and shook her head firmly, steadying herself on her easel, trying to hide the sudden boil of feelings. 

“Mari, are you ok?” Nathanael strode over to her, concerned by her sudden flush and the strange choked expression on her face. 

Marinette nodded vigorously, waving her hand and swallowing hard. “Y-yes, fine!” She took a deep breath of the art room and returned to earth. There was something she could do. 

“Nath-anael? Can I just try, I mean?” she flicked her eyes to the easel. “To draw you..for a bit?”

“Of course, yes!” he stepped away from her easel abruptly. “How, uh..” his mouth quirked into a little smile as he looked at her. “How do you want me?” 

A snicker escaped her at that, then a chuckle, and then they both laughed out loud. Relief washed over Marinette. 

“Uhm, how about..” she giggled, “on the, uh, chair?” smiling felt good. Nathanael obliged and Marinette’s breath normalized as she fixed the lights, starting to slip into the wordless part of her brain that could see shadows and line. 

Her charcoal hesitated over the paper. I’m not as good as he is, she thought, but exhaled, banishing that voice. Nath’s gaze was calm, but a tiny crease in his brow showed his concern for her. Marinette started there, with the gesture of that look, and tried. 

……..

“Something’s, off, but I don’t know what.” Marinette frowned at the picture. “Can you look?” Her gaze shifted back to the present as Nathanael stood from the chair. She held her elbows nervously as he came to look. 

Nathanael stood and came around the easel, inhaling in recognition. His face split into a smile and he touched his shoulder, tugging the sleeve of his shirt. Marinette looked at him. “What? What is it?” She bit her lip. 

“Mari, you, well, you’re such a designer, you drew my clothes, but…not me.” Marinette looked at the picture and recognition dawned on her face. “Ah.” 

“The fabric, I mean, this is really astounding, frankly,” Nathanael said emphatically. “I never even noticed this about my shirt.” He pointed at the picture, where Marinette had skillfully illustrated the double seaming detail in the shoulder. “But you got nervous and—”

“—and I barely drew your face.” Marinette laughed a little. 

She looked him over and another blush came over her face along with a curious look. Her heart bumped, but she felt fizzy with confidence nonetheless, aware of her cute dress and moved by his understanding of her double life, even if he didn’t know she was Ladybug.

“Maybe,” she said slowly, her eyes flicking down to his chest and then up to his face again, “I should try drawing just you, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh Marinette, put it Away. 
> 
> (NO DON'T!)


	12. Inspiration

Nathanael wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. Blood pounded in his ears, and the air in the room seemed too thick.

Marinette’s face was very red, but she held his gaze, eyebrows raised in disbelief at her own boldness.   
Nathanael laughed a little and nervously ran a hand through his hair before finding his top button. He kept looking at her as he undid them all, his hands a little shaky. 

“Sitting, again?” His fingers were on the last button. Marinette’s eyes followed his hands. 

“What?” she said, a little loud. “Oh! Uhm..” Nathanael pulled the shirt open and off his shoulders, and Marinette lost her train of thought again as the warm spotlights threw him into relief. She swallowed and dropped her eyes to the ground, shaking her head to clear it. “Sitting is good, yes. Sitting, mmhmm.” 

Nathanael pulled the shirt from his wrists and draped it on a nearby stool. “Just the shirt, or…?” His hands were at the button of his jeans. 

“Oh, gosh, no, just the sh-shirt, I didn’t—!” Marinette was very flustered now, despite her earlier confidence. She took a deep breath as Nathanael stepped up onto the platform and settled into the chair again. 

Her palms were sweating, but somehow she set up a fresh piece of paper and found her charcoal. Nathanael was looking at her with a little smile on his face, but quickly fixed his gaze across the room when she looked up at him. It was hard to bring herself to earth, but despite the tension crackling between them, she really did want to draw. 

She did a few quick gestural studies, her breath gradually becoming less frantic. She practiced his proportions and posture, blocking in the chair, before starting a larger and longer drawing. Gradually, the art room fell away. 

It was hard for Nathanael to keep his eyes off her. Her face had taken on that look of concentration she only wore when drawing, and the flustered flush had drained from her cheeks somewhat. She looked so strong and determined, and he felt a little weak. The room was silent except for the soft noises of her charcoal on the paper and the occasional creak of the old building. 

A flash of inspiration hit Nathanael like a truck, and he suddenly sat up, hands gripping the arms of the chair. Marinette gasped and dropped her charcoal in surprise, then did a double take before grabbing it off the floor. 

Nathanael realized what he’d done. “I’m sorry! I just- I wasn’t thinking..” He started to settle back into his pose again, feeling foolish. 

“Wait, stop! Stay like that!” Marinette said urgently, dropping her drawing to the floor and hastily pulling up a fresh page. He froze. She drew in sweeping motions, using her whole body to quickly sketch his new position. His heart thumped in his chest as his mind whirred with the idea that had struck him. 

Satisfied with the gist of the sketch, Marinette slowed and put her charcoal down. She looked up at him and beamed. “I know what to do for the final project!” she said delightedly, clapping her hands. 

“Go on a date with me!?” Nathanael blurted out. 

Her mouth dropped open. 

“If—if you want to..go with..me…uhm..” he stammered, going as red as his hair. 

Marinette’s stomach exploded with butterflies, and her vision seemed to brighten.   
“I..yes!.. Uhh, I mean, yes!” She laughed and her eyes dropped to his bare chest again, then leapt to his face again as she blushed. “I’d like that, thank you.” 

They grinned at each other across the room, hearts thumping. 

……………

Adrien checked the Ladyblog for updates, again, but he knew that it was futile. With nothing else to do that night, he absentmindedly clicked the link to Nathanael’s website. Maybe I can buy a picture..

The page loaded and Adrien gasped before reaching for his phone. 

Nino answered. “Hey bro what’s up?” 

“Have you looked at Nathanael’s website?” Adrien asked, urgent for news. 

“Not lately, you find a good Ladybug pic or something?” 

“No, it’s just..are Marinette and Nathanael dating?” He was full of curiosity. “Seriously, look at the website.” 

“Not that I know of but.. give me a sec.” Adrien heard typing. “Ohhh..shit. I see what you mean!” 

Adrien clicked the image to enlarge it. It was a portrait of Marinette, but she was..well, gorgeous. Her hair was down and shining, her lips were parted ever so slightly, shoulders bare. 

“Damn.” 

“Yeah.” 

Adrien felt weird. On the one hand, if they were dating, then his jealousy at Nathanael getting attention from Ladybug was unfounded. On the other hand, his skin prickled a little as he looked at the portrait. She practically shimmered with chemistry. Adrien swallowed. 

“You still there bro?” Nino asked.

“What? Oh yeah.. hey can you text Alya and find out what’s up with them?”

Nino smirked on the other end. 

“I can.. why do you want to know so bad?” 

Adrien didn’t really know himself. “Oh, just.. a little drama would help pass the time, you know? I’m stuck out here for another 2 weeks!” 

“Sure thing, dude. Hey its lights out but I’ll call you.” 

“Thanks Nino, bye.” 

Adrien dropped his phone and returned to the picture. Why do I want to know so bad? And since when am I jealous of Nathanael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat your heART out, jealous!Adrien fans
> 
> xxo moonbaby


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is thrilled and Ladybug is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really proud of this chapter, fam, hope you like it!
> 
> btw to all those speculating about the final pairing...i'm so not gonna tell you
> 
> xoxo moonbaby

“Tonight!” Marinette twirled in her room as Tikki looked on, munching a cookie. 

“Oohh, I wonder what it will be! A surprise date with Nathanael!” Tikki was very excited. 

Marinette was a bundle of energy, unable to sit still and uninterested in any activity her room could offer. There was a half-draped dress on her mannequin but she couldn’t focus on it. 

“I need to blow off some steam, Tikki, Spots on!” 

Ladybug sprang from the balcony and took off on a familiar loop of the neighborhood, enjoying the rush of flying and the burn in her muscles. She swooped low here and there, twirling and twisting from lampposts, excited and happy and nervous for the night ahead. She slowed and found a rooftop to rest, her stomach full of butterflies she didn’t necessarily want rid of. 

A chime from her yoyo phone blared out and she answered it cheerily. 

“Hello, Chat Noir, ça va?” 

“Good evening, My Lady! You sound happy.” 

Chat Noir was desperate to talk to her, to escape the boredom of his life. He was perched on the roof of the resort hotel, looking out on a spectacular sunset he couldn’t care less about. 

“I am happy, minou, how are you?” 

“Pining for my Ladybug, as usual,” he said, forcing a chuckle. 

“Oh Chat, are you even trying to have a good time?” She felt for him, but her mind was elsewhere. 

“No one apurreciates my puns here, bugaboo!” he quipped, trying to sound chipper. 

“That is tragic, chaton. Purrhaps the puns are the problem, did you think of that?” 

“You wound me, LB. Off on another hot date tonight?” He teased, but immediately wished he hadn’t. She was quiet on the other end. 

“I do have a date, actually,” she said lightly. 

Chat Noir’s stomach clenched with misery. “Oh, well, of course you do!” he said in a loud, falsely cheery voice. 

“Chat—“ she said, “Don’t—”

“No no, it’s great!” he blundered on heartily, “Have fun! I won’t keep you! I’m really happy for you! Ha ha look at that I have to go, bye Ladybug!” 

Ladybug stared at the yoyo phone in surprise, but with a sad feeling in her heart. She’d always figured Chat Noir had a bit of a crush on her, but it was always so clear that preserving their identities was of utmost importance. She couldn’t stand the thought of him in danger—he was too dear to her—but she could never date someone who didn’t know who she was inside. 

She sighed. If anyone could understand unrequited love, it was her. 

Not anymore, said a proud little voice inside her. You’ve got a date tonight, with someone who likes you for you.

She forced thoughts of Chat Noir aside and swooped home to her balcony to get ready, a few stray butterflies back in her stomach.   
……….

Chat Noir scrambled clumsily back down to his hotel room, fighting back tears. He detransformed and Adrien tumbled onto his bed, sick with jealousy, his heart swollen painfully in his chest. 

His laptop was open to the Ladyblog—he slammed it shut and tossed it onto the chair across the room. 

“Fucking Nathanael gets to see Ladybug, but not me?!” he growled, tears hot in his eyes. “I’m her partner! I’m her fucking other half! But she’s dating someone else--!” He swept a lamp off the desk and it crashed to the floor, light bouncing crazily across the room. 

For once, Plagg was speechless. He watched Adrien storm around, knowing there was nothing he could do. 

Adrien’s gaze landed on the mini fridge. 

“Fuck it,” he growled. He’d watched his figure and obeyed his dad and practically lost his mind with boredom this summer, and now the woman he loved was seeing some lucky unknown bastard.

Adrien tore open the fridge and peered inside, grabbing a handful of tiny bottles. 

“Cheers, Plagg.” 

………..

“Hey.” 

Nathanael leapt up from the bench he’d been sitting on. “Hi,” he said, a little breathless. She was dressed simply in jeans and flats and a floaty top, her hair in soft waves that brushed her shoulders. He smiled, clearly a little nervous, but confident in his plan. 

“Macaron?” she held out a small pink confection from the bag she’d brought. “I made them today…strawberry.” Nathanael took it and she pulled one out for herself. 

“Thank you.” 

With a giggle, Marinette bit into the cookie, looking up at him through her lashes. “So where are we going?” she asked, a little giddy at the way he was looking at her. 

“You’ll see,” he said, grinning. “Over here.” They were behind a very familiar building, and Marinette looked up at him in surprise. 

“Wait, what? But this is the…L’Orangerie!” She stared at him. “Are you going to break in?” she said in an oddly high pitched voice. 

Nathanael laughed out loud and pulled out his cell phone. “I’m going to get us in, but don’t worry, it’s all legal.” He chose a contact and held it to his ear. “Pierre? It’s Nathanael, can you open up? Thanks.” 

Marinette goggled at him. 

He smiled. “I am trying to impress you.” 

The door opened and a man in a crisp security uniform ushered them inside. “You have one hour,” he said firmly, looking over Marinette as if assessing her trustworthiness. 

“Thank you, Pierre.” 

“Please sir, for you,” Marinette said, pressing the bag of macarons into his hands. Pierre looked a little surprised, but quickly composed his face and nodded. 

“Come on.” Nathanael’s large hand closed on hers and he led her down the dim hallway of the basement galleries. She’d been here before, but this was something entirely new. Nathanael’s hand was cool and reassuring and she followed him up the stairs, knowing where they were headed but still not believing this was real. 

She squeezed his hand as they reached the main gallery, and her breath caught as they stepped in. 

“Ohhh…” she sighed, as Monet’s water lilies surrounded them illuminated by the soft evening light shining in from the glass ceiling. 

She had loved these paintings for a long time, but had never been alone with them; had felt their calm but not their romance; had tried to explain the draw to people who hadn’t seen them but had never visited with someone who understood. 

She laced her fingers with Nathanael’s and they moved slowly around the gallery, breathing in the water and the trees, wondering at the brushstrokes, pointing to their favorite moments, deeply discussing the colors and layers and the feelings evoked by Monet’s fateful choices. 

Marinette looked up at Nathanael and found him looking at her. A rush of feeling flooded her and a blush came to her face. 

“Oh, Nath, this is…” she sighed. “Thank you for this.” She giggled. “I’m very impressed.” 

That funny buzzing started up again, and she glanced at his lips, her breath a little heavy all of a sudden. 

Nathanael’s seafoam eyes gazed down at her, and she shivered a little as he cupped her face in his hand. 

“Marinette…” he sighed, and her eyes closed as he gently kissed her. 

Water lilies floated around them in their painted worlds. Marinette was all lightness, lost in the gentle lips of this handsome artist. Nathanael’s mind was full of sweet fog. Her lips tasted pink, somehow, and she responded to him, her face flushed warm in his hands. He had dreamed of this, but this was better. 

“Ahem.” They broke apart with a small smack, surprised that there was anyone else on earth. 

Pierre stood at the entrance, a reproachful look on his face. 

Nathanael squeezed Marinette’s hand and she smiled shyly, fingertips to her lips. 

They quickly crossed the gallery and followed Pierre out the back door. 

“Thank you, Pierre,” Nathanael said, shaking his hand. 

“Only for you, Nathanael,” he said, the smallest of smiles breaking his strict demeanor. He nodded to Marinette. “The macarons were excellent, miss.” 

They stepped out into the evening, hands still entwined. 

“I—“ “Do you—“ “No go ahead—“ “No you—“ They both laughed, tripping over words. Marinette bit her lip, blushing and bouncing on her feet a little. 

“That was amazing, Nathanael, thank you—thank you so much! I can’t even..” she sighed. “Wow.” 

“Do you—would you like to get a coffee, or something?” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her lips. 

She nodded, stepping closer, and suddenly they were kissing again. It was gentle, but an urgency crept in, mouths opening a little, tentative but thrilling. Marinette’s heart beat fast, and she stretched up on her toes to get closer to him. Nathanael snuck an arm around her waist and they pressed together, lost again, her hands in his hair. 

A tiny hiccup sent a chill down Marinette’s spine and she broke away, coughing a little. 

Nathanael looked puzzled, his lips parted, eyes a little glassy. Another hiccup came from Marinette’s bag, and she coughed again. 

“Oh gosh, the time!” she said, her voice strangely loud. “There’s a thing, I have to go do..!” she said wildly, coughing again and looking around. She was flushed, her mouth pink from kissing. Her eyes were frantic. 

She dove at him and pressed another kiss to his surprised face, but he caught her when she tried to pull away. She melted into him and they kissed deeply, but another hiccup caused her to squeal in surprise. 

“This was the best date of my life,” she whispered urgently, then turned and sprinted away, aiming for a thicket of trees to hide in, her heart clutched with worry and her brain spinning into action. Was Hawkmoth back in action? Was Paris in danger?

Safely out of sight, panting, Marinette swung up into a tree and opened her purse, to find Tikki hiccupping furiously. 

“Chat- hic—Noir is hic! – calling!” 

Ladybug answered her magical yoyo phone, worry in her voice. “Chat Noir, what’s going on? Are you ok?” 

“Ladeebug..! I mishyou so mush..” Chat Noir’s voice was slurred. 

Ladybug’s shoulders relaxed from the worry, only to stiffen with anger. “Are you drunk?!” 

“Sowut? I can do whadever I want!” He burped. “Howz yer date going?” There was a nasty edge in his voice. 

Her blood roared hot in her ears, and a lump stuck in her throat. “It was going great until you interrupted,” she said, her voice deadly. “I thought something was really wrong! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Hot tears popped out of her eyes.

“Whoizit, LB? Who’s better than yer kiddy cat?” His voice cracked. “I loveyou, Ladybug, whycanchu see that?”

“You’re not my cat right now, Chat Noir,” Ladybug spat, “You’re just a stupid, drunk boy!” 

She slammed her yoyo shut and ground her teeth in frustration. She leaned back against the tree trunk, letting hot tears run down her cheeks, cursing Chat Noir for ruining everything.


	14. Seeing, Believing, and Other Ladybugs, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*

Nathanael walked home slowly, hands in his pockets. Part of him was full of lightness from kissing Marinette. It was even better than he’d hoped, because he hadn’t been able to imagine her scent or the sweet way her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away. 

On the other hand, there was a cloud of disappointment over him as well. Everything had gone so well, but still she ran off, clearly unwilling to tell him what was actually going on. It seemed like every chance they got, something got in the way

“This was the best date of my life.” Nathanael replayed those words in his head and allowed himself a smile. It had been a terrific date. 

At home, Nathanael looked around listlessly, unsure of what to do with himself. He’d planned on being out much later…he quickly sent her a text and tossed his phone on the bed.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, opening a sketchbook. He closed his eyes and conjured the image of Marinette’s face after leaving L’Orangerie. Her cheeks had been lit up with a blush and her lips were moist from kissing him. Nathanael sketched her dreamily, replaying the evening and wondering at his good fortune. Her hair was so soft…her freckles so pretty on her skin..

He kept drawing from memory, trying to capture her smile, her frown, and best of all, the look of surprise when she’d seen where they were going. 

Eventually he stopped, tired of focusing on anything but the swell of gladness in his chest, despite the date’s sudden end. He flipped absentmindedly back through the sketchbook, thinking of her, when her smile caught his eye. 

He turned a few pages back and his breath stuck in his throat. Quickly, he flipped back to what he’d just drawn. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” he told himself firmly, but his gut twitched with something that was impossible to ignore. 

That mouth…the smile, the freckles. He turned the sketchbook pages back and forth again, comparing the drawings as things fell into place. 

Marinette went on a date with an akuma villain, willingly. Her impression of Chat Noir was spot on. She ran away tonight, mysteriously called away…

Nathanael sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face.

“Holy…” 

Marinette was Ladybug.

………

Ladybug furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and launched herself out of the tree. No one could see her like this, so she had to get home, fast. She was grateful for the rush of flying and the anger burning in her chest, which kept the hurt and disappointment from spilling over. 

Finally, she had been on a wonderful date with a wonderful guy who was a great kisser and a great artist. Finally, her daily life was miraculous, and Marinette was the star of it, instead of her mask. 

But more than the date being interrupted, more than the inconvenience of being super, more than anything, Ladybug was devastated that her greatest friend had ruined everything by being in love with her.

Ladybug de-transformed in the park by her house. Marinette let the bakery door jingle on her way in, so her parents would know she was home safe, then slipped silently upstairs. 

It wasn’t until she was buried under her covers that she let the tears come. Her kwami nested comfortingly in her hair and let her cry herself out. 

“Oh Tikki,” Marinette gulped. “How could that cat be such a—a—” 

“—an idiot?” Tikki supplied, petting Marinette’s eyebrows. 

Marinette hiccupped and laughed, then frowned and started crying again. “Doesn’t he know that I love him more than almost anyone else? Isn’t it enough that I trust him with my life?” She swiped her face on her pillow, and her voice was quiet and sad. “Doesn’t he see that we can’t be in love?” 

Tikki sighed. “I don’t think he does, Marinette. He’s in love with Ladybug. And Plagg has probably told him that past Ladybugs have fallen in love with their Chat Noirs. But it doesn’t have to be that way. Some of the most successful Ladybugs I’ve had were made stronger by partners outside of the Miraculous, and maybe you will be like them.” 

Marinette looked up. “Really? So…its ok for me to date Nathanael? I…” A small smile crept onto her tear-stained face. “I really like him.” 

“I do too!” Tikki did a little loop-de-loop and kissed Marinette’s nose. “And he gets you for you, and he doesn’t even know that he does!” 

Marinette chuckled weakly. “Yeah, he does.” She hugged her pillow tighter. “And he’s romantic, Tikki! Can you believe it, the water lilies all to ourselves?” Her face was dreamy. 

Tikki laughed. “It was beautiful! And I think the work you do together will be beautiful too.” 

Marinette started. “Oh! The project!” Her face fell. “Oh Tikki, I ran away from him! I literally ran away from the most romantic date of all time. UuuughhHH!!!” And her face smushed into the pillows again. 

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Oh hush. Why don’t you just find out what he thinks?” 

“What? How do I do that?” Her hair wisped out crazily from all the pillow burrowing.

“Check your phone, silly, he texted you!” 

Marinette scrambled down to her purse and scrabbled for her phone, squinting at the bright screen against the comforting darkness of her room. Sure enough, there was a new text.

**Nathanael: hope the thing you had to do went ok. thank you for coming out with me tonight, I had a really amazing time. cant wait to see you tomorrow!**

Marinette smiled big, and her heart fluttered. If Ladybug can date _anyone _, I think its Nathanael, she thought to herself.__

__**Marinette: I had an amazing time too, still so impressed you got us in there!!!! so sorry about running off last minute….let me make it up to you? goodnight nath xx** _ _

__Across the Seine, Nathanael’s phone pinged, just as he was getting into bed. He smiled at the kisses attached._ _

__“Goodnight, Ladybug.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOMP there it is
> 
> xoxo moonbaby


	15. What Color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Plagg is pissed and Nathanael is not.

The hotel phone nearly split Adrien’s head open. 

He was still fully clothed, sprawled across the bed where he had finally passed out in the wee hours of the morning.

The phone rang again, and his temples throbbed. His mouth tasted like something had died in it. To stop the pain, he groped for the phone. 

“Hello?” he rasped.

Nathalie’s clipped voice responded.

“Adrien. We are returning to Paris tomorrow. The car will be waiting at 6 am.” 

The line went dead and Adrien lay there as her words bounced around in his head, slowly gaining meaning. We are returning to Paris tomorrow.

“Fff—uuuck, YES!” he cried, bolting upright, only to be overwhelmed by a flood of light-headedness and another bolt of pain between his temples. He slumped over again, and gave a weak fist pump. “Plagg, we’re going home!” 

He sat up, slowly this time, and peered around for his kwami. “Plagg?” 

The tiny cat floated up from a corner of the room. “You should shower before your dad sees you.” 

Adrien’s stomach knotted at Plagg’s tone of voice. The happiness of leaving drained out of him as the previous night came back. 

“You’re not my cat right now, Chat Noir. You’re just a stupid, drunk BOY!” Ladybug’s voice rang in his aching head, and he buried his face in his hands. 

“Oh god, Ladybug! What have I done? Plagg, what do I do?” 

Plagg made a sound of disgust, but said nothing. 

Adrien’s eyes welled up. He had messed up, bad. “I’m sorry, Plagg. I—I’ll find a way to fix this.” He got to his feet and took a deep breath before making his way to the shower, heart heavy.  
………………

Both Marinette and Nathanael were forced to put their their revelations and butterflies aside the next day in art class. Madame Rhodes was being particularly exacting, and every minute was either critique or repetitive drawing exercises. “It’s for your own good, Marinette, don’t glower at me like that!” 

Marinette had tried to re-compose her face, but her eyes wandered over to Nathanael for the 100th time as he helped other students. Her skin got hotter and hotter as he approached her easel. 

“Tonight at 10,” he murmured, fingers just brushing her hand. 

She nodded and swallowed, her stomach fluttering with nerves.   
………

10pm took its sweet time, but it did finally arrive. Marinette and Nathanael found themselves standing around in the art room, as promised, unsure of where to begin. 

“I want--” “You don’t—” they started at once. Their cheeks were a pink. Nathanael shifted his weight nervously. “Go ahead,” he said quietly.

“I’d like to explain what h-happened, the other night, as best I can,” she said, looking up at him. 

“Ok.” Nathanael nodded and sat down on the edge of the modeling platform, his hands in his lap. Marinette sat down next to him, her fingers knotted. 

“This is going to sound weird, but I um…” her voice got quiet. “I do…uhm...parkour?” She glanced nervously at him. She had rehearsed her story several times, and despite feeling ridiculous, felt that Nathanael deserved to know as much as she could tell him.

“That’s cool.” Nathanael said simply. At some point, he would have to tell her that he knew she was Ladybug, but this didn’t seem the time. For now, he would listen.

Marinette released a long breath. “Ok, so yeah, I do parkour, and I have this, uhh, partner that I do it with, a, um, guy.” 

Nathanael nodded. Chat Noir, he thought, but he just said “That’s good, it would be dangerous to do it alone.” 

Marinette nodded quickly. “Yes, of course it would! So yeah, well, I spend a lot of time with him, and we do some crazy, uhm, stunts together, and I trust him with my life. And I’m kind of a different person when I do it, but he thinks that’s how I am all the time…” She was rocking back and forth slightly, brow furrowed as she put as much truth as she could into the lie.

“So, did something happen, with him?” Nathanael asked gently. 

Marinette’s face fell, and she buried her face in her hands. “He…well, he says he’s in l-love with me. And the other night…I – I thought he got…hurt, or something, but he was actually just drunk and jealous and..” She peeked at Nathanael again, then looked back at the ground. “And I just… I mean, I love figh-I mean, doing parkour with him,” she gulped, “but I don’t like him the way..” she looked over again, a little red staining her cheeks. 

Her voice was soft. “I don’t like him the way I like you, Nath.” 

Nathanael’s heart skipped and he took her hands in his. It wasn’t every day a girl chose you over an actual superhero, but he’d relish the ego boost later. Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team, and he couldn’t let them splinter on account of him. 

“Have you talked to him, you know, since?” he asked softly, rubbing her knuckles gently with his thumbs. 

“N-no,” she sighed. “He’s away for the summer, and it’s hard to call.” 

That sounded like an excuse to both of them. Her eyes were on their joined hands. 

“Marinette?” Nathanael’s fingers stopped moving and she looked up. “I think you should try to work things out. I…I want you to be safe out there.” He blushed a little. “And thanks, for, well..I mean, obviously, I..like you too.” 

Marinette smiled at his stammering and tugged his hand a little as she lifted her lips to kiss him softly. It still felt new to kiss him, but the buzz of expectation had softened to a hum, reassuring and safe. Butterflies tickled her stomach as he gasped a little, deepening the kiss to catch her mouth, and large hand at her cheek. 

The building creaked, and Nathanael forced himself to draw back. Marinette involuntarily chased his lips a little as he drew away, but he had to resist. He ran a thumb over her flushed cheek as her eyelids fluttered. 

“I want—I mean, I can’t, well..” She was so cute with a furrow in her brow, looking at his lips as he stammered to regain control. “I-I’m still your TA, uh, here,” he said, gesturing vaguely at the classroom. 

Marinette blinked and nodded, biting her lip. Her whole body was buzzing with warmth and she wanted nothing more than to tackle Nathanael and kiss him for days. But years of being a superhero meant she was practiced at putting her feelings aside for a larger task. And she was excited about the final project…

With a great effort, she stood and stepped away from him and went to set up her easel.

“So we should get to work, then?”

“Can I walk you home after?” 

She turned to find him smiling at her. “Deal,” she giggled. 

“Great.” Nathanael stood and rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the prickles of energy he got from kissing her. “Now, what were you thinking?”

Marinette blushed pink as she gathered her courage. “Ok, so last time you sat forward like…” Marinette sifted through her drawings, then pulled a sketch to the front. “Like this. You had all this tension in your arms and hands and feet, at this angle. So I thought the left panel could be you like that, and then for the right panel we could turn the chair and I could face away, kind of lounging, and together the composition would move back in space, like…this.” She lightly sketched in some lines to illustrate her idea. “What do you think?”

Nathanael nodded, considering and imagining. “I think it’s a great idea.” He looked at her, and noticed the tension in her face and body. His voice was soft. “Marinette, what?” 

“Well,” she said slowly, struggling to talk around some discomfort, “I want it really be about the figures, you know? But—“ her voice got small, “I don’t think we should pose nude.” She peeked up at him. “It’s not that I think nude is bad or lewd or anything, of course, its art, but..like…my parents are gonna come see it? And we’re being really…detailed?” Her fingers were knotted with anxiety. 

Nathanael smiled with relief and stepped closer to take her hands. He took a deep breath and she followed suit, finally relaxing her shoulders. He struggled not to kiss her.

“Marinette, this is your piece. Whatever you are comfortable with and suits your vision is fine with me.” 

She still couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Uhmm, well, so..” she swallowed, wrinkling her nose with embarrassment. “So not nude, but like.. almost? Like in um,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “underwear?” 

“Marinette.” Nathanael caught her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face to meet his eyes. He smiled warmly at her, eyes twinkling at her embarrassment. 

“Y-yes?” her heart fluttered.

“What color?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then marinette's face melted off
> 
> xo moonbaby


	16. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien Agreste is not the hottest thing on two legs

Marinette woke up smiling. She felt warm and woozy from drawing and kissing Nathanael until late. They had sketched and sketched for the final project, trying things out, perfecting and planning, joking and flirting, trying to keep their hands off each other. 

She stretched out in bed and then snuggled up again, her mind returning to the walk home. They had kissed and kissed, stopping every few steps to wrap around each other, lost in the blissful mindlessness of making out. She shivered a little. He was so handsome, those beautiful hands in her hair and on her waist, her arms around his long back…

“Marinette! Time to get up!” Her mother’s voice carried up through the house. 

Marinette groaned and sighed. At least she would be working in front today. The smile quickly returned to her lips. Maybe Nath can see me when my shift is over..

She quickly dressed for work in the bakery, tied up her hair, and grabbed her phone. 

**Marinette:** good morning you! come get me at the bakery at 4?? i want to see you again.. xx

She was only halfway down the stairs when he responded. 

**Nathanael:** good morning and yes! can’t wait 

………………

“Welcome! What can I get for you?”

Tom and Sabine exchanged some looks at the bakery that day. Marinette was always a chipper, friendly cashier, but today she was glowing. Every customer left with a smile and the tip jar was unusually full. 

She hummed as she filled boxes with pastries and beamed when people ordered coffee. 

Oblivious to her own excellent customer service, Marinette was antsy. It seemed like someone had slowed the clock so that 4pm would never arrive. Even still, her cheeks hurt from smiling, and her neck stayed flushed from recalling the night before. She’d been excited by a project and overcome by a crush before, but never with such confidence in either. She released another long, happy sigh as she put the clean coffee cups away, missing another significant look between her parents as the doorbell jingled. 

She straightened up with a smile, turning to the counter to find none other than Adrien Agreste looking back at her.   
…………..

The flight that morning had been short and silent. Adrien was left to his miseries as Gabriel and Natalie kept to their work. No explanation was given for the sudden return, but Adrien was too ashamed about drunk dialing Ladybug to care. 

Nathalie and his father secluded themselves in the office the moment they arrived in Paris. Adrien was brusquely dismissed to spend the afternoon as he pleased—in Gorilla’s company, of course. Normally, he would have been thrilled for the free time, but Nino was still at his music intensive and the thought of being Chat Noir made him sick. 

So he asked Gorilla to drive around. Adrien slumped in the backseat and flicked through his contacts idly as Plagg pointedly ignored him. Nino was gone at least another week, Alya was away, Chloe wouldn’t be comforting at all. He scrolled back through his texts with Nino, looking for the date he would return, when his thumb stopped abruptly. 

He tapped to enlarge, bringing the sketch of Marinette that Nino had sent him. _Isn’t she working at the bakery this summer?_ he mused. _When she isn’t in drawing class with Nathanael,_ he answered himself, a bitter taste in his mouth. A weird tingle clung to the back of his neck at the thought of them, but he dismissed it. _Only one way to find out._

“To the Dupain-Cheng bakery, please.” 

The Gorilla raised his eyebrows in the rearview mirror. 

Adrien smiled weakly. “Yes, I’ll get you a bear claw.” 

……………..

The bakery was warm, with sunshine streaming in the windows, and it smelled wonderful. Adrien ran a hand through his hair; he wasn’t sure if he was nervous to see Marinette, specifically, or to see anyone from school after being away so long. He was desperate to be back, to have some company, even if Marinette didn’t usually have a lot to say to him. 

“Welcome! What can I get for you?” Marinette said as she turned to the counter. Her face was pink with warmth and her eyes sparkled from the smile on her face. Last year’s pigtails had been traded for a high, swishing ponytail that showed off her cheekbones and neck. 

As she whirled around, her smile froze in surprise. 

“Adrien! You’re b-back!” 

He smiled at her, filled with a rush of happiness to see a familiar face. 

“Just got back this morning, actually,” he said. 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a little, her lips pressed together as if to hide a laugh. When she looked back at him, a kind of private, amused smile played at her lips.

“From..?” 

“Montenegro,” Adrien said quietly, rubbing his neck. 

“Oh yeah, the Fall collection!” she sang, opening a paper bag and readying her tongs. She seemed happier than usual, which was saying something. “How is it? Some crisp tailoring, I hope, after all the draping and puffer coats from last season.” 

Adrien blinked at her before letting a real smile cross his face. Had he never noticed how..shiny she was? He felt warm and glad he had stopped in. 

“Well, I’m not supposed to talk about it, but you won’t be disappointed.” 

She smiled conspiratorially and clicked her tongs. “Mum’s the word. Can I get you anything?” 

“Oh, yeah, a um.. a bear claw, and..” Adrien tore his gaze from her to examine the pastries. “A pain au chocolat, and… are those cheese tarts?” 

“Yep, camembert and pesto, I made them myself.” 

“Two of those then.” He straightened, watching as she filled the bag with practiced ease, letting the door of the pastry case slide back into place with her knee. 

“Uh, how much..?” Adrien asked, reaching for his wallet. 

Marinette waved her hand. “On the house, please. In honor of your return!” 

Adrien didn’t want to leave. “How is your summer going?” 

Marinette leaned on the counter, resting on her elbows. “Really good, actually. I mean, I work here a lot, but I’ve been taking an art class at the university, which has been really—”

Suddenly, Marinette’s eyes lit up, and her face split into a dazzling smile as she straightened up. Adrien smiled back, his stomach twisting with something weird, warm, and usually reserved for Ladybug. 

A split second later, he realized her gaze was over his shoulder as the doorbell jingled. 

“Nath!” she chirped with delight. In an instant, she was pulling off her apron. 

“Maman!” she yelled towards the back. “I’m all done!” 

Adrien blinked. The swell of warmth that had blossomed in his chest was suddenly doused as he watched her skip around the counter to take Nathanael by the hands. He was taller than Adrien had remembered, and broader, with better posture and shorter hair. His turquoise eyes crinkled with happiness as he smiled down at Marinette. 

“Hey, you,” he said softly, tracing a wisp of hair around her ear as she smiled that 100 watt smile up at him. 

Adrien shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Nathanael’s gaze flickered over to him. 

“Oh, Nath, look who’s back!” Marinette stepped away slightly, and Adrien raised a hand in greeting. Nathanael’s face clouded for an instant, then cleared as he smiled and nodded in return, tightening his hand on Marinette’s. 

“Welcome back, Adrien,” he said simply. 

A beat of silence passed.

“We’re, uhm, going to the park, if you..want to join?” Marinette looked at Nathaneal questioningly, then back at Adrien. It was clear they wanted to be alone together, but Marinette was unfailingly polite. 

“Oh, no, I, um, can’t,” Adrien lied, lifting the pastry bag as if it provided some answers. 

Marinette chewed her lip. “Oh ok…oh!” Her excitement was back. “Adrien, you should come to my class’s art show next weekend! Alya and Nino are coming too.” 

She peeked at Nathanael and blushed, and he stifled a laugh at some private joke. 

Adrien nodded and forced a smile. “Sounds good!” he said, a little too brightly. “See you later, then.” 

They all went for the door at the same time, creating another awkward pause. Adrien stood aside to let the couple go first, his neck burning. 

Marinette waved a small goodbye to him before turning back to Nathanael. They were holding hands, smiling and laughing with each other…Adrien tore his eyes away and slumped into his seat. 

“Just go,” he said bitterly. 

Plagg and The Gorilla munched on their respective treats, oblivious that Adrien’s appetite had deserted him entirely. He felt awful. Somehow, he was lonelier at home, with his friends preoccupied, than he had been in his hotel room in Montenegro. 

He thought of Marinette’s face, glowing with happiness he’d thought was for him. No one had ever looked at him like that. _And still hasn’t,_ he thought bitterly. 

A commotion and a scream jerked Adrien from his thoughts. 

Akuma. 

His eyes met Gorilla’s again. 

“Home, _now_ ,” Adrien said, though the car was already turning around. 

Adrien’s stomach bubbled with anxiety. It was time to see Ladybug. 

……………

Marinette’s shoulders relaxed as Adrien’s car pulled away. 

“You ok?” Nathanael’s eyes searched hers. 

Marinette nodded, but looked away, taking a deep breath. She gave her head a little shake before looking up at him again. 

“I was just… caught off guard, you know? But gosh, it feels so good to be over him!” She smiled wide, but it turned wistful. 

Marinette reached up to touch Nathanael’s face, holding his hand to her cheek. “I didn’t think I—” she closed her eyes, struggling against the catch in her throat. She pressed her cheek into his large palm, a flush of feeling creeping up her neck.   
Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. “I didn’t think I deserved to have…this.” 

Marinette was pushed back a step by the force of Nathanael’s kiss, felt her heels leave the ground as he pulled her close to him, his lips pressed urgently to hers, causing her belly to bloom with warmth. 

A car honked at them and Nathanael finally released her with a final kiss. She found her balance and his eyes burning into hers. 

“Marinette, you deserve the world and all the happiness it has to offer, do you hear me?” 

She’d never heard him speak so fiercely, and it made her a little weak in the knees. A thrilling certainty went through her and she looked right back at him, taking a breath. 

“Nath? Will you be my b—”

She was interrupted by a scream. 

“Akumaaa!!” Citizens were streaming by now, racing in the opposite direction of a small figure floating in the distance. 

Marinette’s hand clenched in Nathanael’s as they both turned to the noise. She tried to pull away, but he held on. She turned to him, Ladybug already blazing in her eyes.

“Nath, I have to-”

He cut her off with a kiss, cupping her face in his hand. She sank into it for a moment and then stiffened, pulling away at the sound of another scream. 

Nathanael looked into her eyes, and that burning gaze was still there, steady and strong for her. 

“You have to save Paris.” 

Marinette’s eyes blew wide, and she opened her mouth to respond, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

Nathanael just smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand. “A little while now,” he said, reading her thoughts. “I _see_ you, Marinette.” 

A burst of warmth blossomed in her chest, a wash of relief and elation to share the weight of her biggest secret. She looked down at their joined hands and took a deep breath. 

A crash rang out. She looked towards the noise, then back at him. 

Nathanael nodded. 

“Go, Ladybug.” 

Surprise hardened to resolve in her eyes. Marinette planted a hard kiss on his lips, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so mari isn't the only one falling for nath amirite?
> 
> xoxo moonbaby


	17. Ladybug in the Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a million years, i spent it writing the wrong scene, i'm still in love with this story, i finally figured out what happens
> 
> xo moonbaby

Nathanael was pacing in his room. Watching an akuma battle on TV was a different thing entirely now that the spotted superhero saving the city was also the girl he was dating. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked as effective as ever, but Nathanael couldn’t help but wonder if their smiles as the battle ended were a little forced. It had been well over an hour since the fight ended, and he could only hope that they were working things out. 

A soft tapping at the window startled him out of his thoughts. Ladybug was crouched on his windowsill with a soft smile on her lips. 

He gulped and rushed to let her in, his mouth a little dry as the savior of Paris gracefully poured herself into his bedroom. Though Nathanael had never exactly had a crush on Ladybug, he hadn’t exactly gotten through adolescence without imagining her crawling through his bedroom window at night, either. 

“Nath, it’s me.” Marinette’s voice jerked him out of his reverie. She stepped towards him, an amused smile on her lips

He blushed deeply. “I know, it’s just…” he flailed helplessly. 

Ladybug, savior of Paris, just giggled and kissed him on the mouth.   
……….

“Ready when you are,” Nathanael said softly, holding his charcoal loosely in his hands. His heart thumped earnestly in his chest as he stood at his easel. 

It had been one hell of a day. After Ladybug slipped into his bedroom and kissed him, he’d been introduced to a tiny, ancient demigoddess named Tikki by a blushing Marinette, who then turned back into Ladybug before his eyes, who then carried him by terrifying yo-yo ride across the city to the art building. 

And now, Marinette stood on the modeling platform, twisting her hands nervously, a beautiful flush on her cheeks. Her feet were bare and she wore that white cotton shift dress that made him crazy. The world was at once familiar and completely new. 

“Ok.” Marinette took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she grabbed the hem of her dress. She hesitated for a moment before pulling it off in one swoop and dropping it to the floor. 

Nathanael’s mouth went dry. It wasn’t the underwear – a simple, practical, black cotton set—but the way her skin took the light, the way it glanced off her taut muscles, sparked with freckles. Her eyes met his and he exhaled, forcefully, unaware that he’d been holding his breath. Her eyes were just a little questioning, her lips parted perfectly. 

Nathanael held her gaze and nodded, his jaw hanging open a little, and she smiled nervously, the muscles in her smooth abdomen rippling as she relaxed with an exhale of her own. 

A tendril of hair had escaped her bun, and she tucked it behind her ear as she sat down on their chair, lying back in repose, facing away from Nathanael at his easel. 

He consulted their sketches before moving carefully to adjust the spotlights. 

“Mari,” he breathed. “Can I...adjust you a little?” 

She nodded, her lashes fluttering as he approached her, the air humming with warmth as she lay back in the chair. The spotlight illuminated his shoulders, still shirtless from posing for her. 

Nathanael knelt before her, the delicate hands she liked so much taking her knee and ankle almost reverently to reposition her leg. She let him move her just so, trusting his eye. Then he moved closer to take her hand and elbow, tugging so she shifted her weight again, letting her hand drape off the armrest into space. She noticed the way her knuckle curled on its own accord. 

And then he was right beside her, his lips moist. 

He took her chin and she let him turn her head so she was almost in profile, as if listening to a noise just behind her. 

A thumb grazed her lip, and she looked at Nathanael, who drank her in with those beautiful sea foam eyes. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, his knuckles caressing her cheek. She nodded, and he carefully pulled the tendril of hair from behind her ear to let it rest on her cheek. 

“Yes,” she said quietly, careful not to move, despite wanting to reach out and pull his face to hers, to abandon the whole project and press herself against his bare skin. 

Instead, she focused on her posture, relaxing into the pose and choosing the energies she wished to relate. She found Ladybug’s confidence easily enough, then took a breath to channel Chat Noir’s feline elegance as well. This piece was about all of them, after all.   
………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends if ur still out there, let me kno! 
> 
> (but moonbaby, what the heck happened with chat noir?)


	18. The Sorrows of Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but moonbaby, what the heck happened with Chat Noir?
> 
> (crosses fingers the formatting came out right)

Marinette sat back in the chair as Nathanael drew. Her mind wandered back to the akuma battle, and to Chat Noir.

....

_Ladybug’s heart pounded painfully in her chest._

_The thrill of Nathanael accepting her twisted with terror for his safety. The anger and hurt she felt at Chat Noir tumbled with hope that he would show up to help her. The burning in her muscles reminded her just how long it had been since she had a real fight._

_But Ladybug was a pro, so she grit her teeth and prepared for battle, landing on a chimney to survey the damage of the latest villain._

_The akuma wore a matte charcoal suit that seemed to absorb light. It played tricks on her eyes, making him seem flat, distorting her depth perception. He floated menacingly, his hand out to envelope citizens in a dark cloud._

_“I am Heartless,” he announced. “I give the gift of freedom to the citizens of Paris, freedom from the weakness that binds the human heart, freedom from the poison of love. No one shall be betrayed again!”_

_With a blast, another pedestrian’s face went ashen, turning from their companion to wander aimlessly away._

_“A little on the nose, don’t you think?”_

_He crouched on a nearby chimney. His ears and tail drooped. The ooze of shame emanating from him had even stripped some of the body from his hair._

_She looked between Chat Noir on the ledge and Heartless in the distance and snorted._

_“I know we ought not to speak ill of the akumatized,” she said, rolling her shoulders and neck, “but this guy is an idiot.”_

_She stepped to the edge of the building, readying her yo-yo.  
“Well, chaton? Shall we?” _

_Chat’s eyes snapped up at the sound of his nickname, eyes round with hope that he might be forgiven._

_Ladybug gave him an expectant smile, body taut with battle anticipation._

_“Let’s knock some Hawkmoth out of this guy, and then we’ll talk.”_

_With a familiar grin, Ladybug launched herself from the building, trusting Chat Noir to follow._

_…_

_She and Chat Noir had a few near misses as they warmed up, but Heartless turned out to be a bit of a weenie. Maybe Hawkmoth was a little rusty after such a long hiatus._

_“Bien Jouer!”_

_Ladybug’s smile was wide with victory, a feeling she hadn’t realized she’d missed in the lull of the akuma-free summer. She turned to Chat Noir in their usual fist bump, only to see the smile slide off his face again._

_She’d chosen not to be mad at him during the fight, but now all the strange feelings between them came back, heavier than ever as they breathed hard to recover. The sad man who had been akumatized had run off to find his lover and apologize._

_Chat met her eyes now, looking over her features as if she was about to leave for a long time. Ladybug’s heart twisted._

_“I missed you,” she said honestly. “I—” She was cut off by the loud beeping of her miraculous, and watched Chat Noir look around instinctively for the best direction to escape._

_Her blood boiled with frustration, and she stuck a finger in his face. “You meet me back here in 15 minutes, do you understand me!?”_

_Chat Noir smiled grimly and nodded._

_….._

_Plagg didn’t say a word to Adrien, but his silence didn’t seem quite as cold as he quickly polished off his Camembert. Chat Noir was back on the rooftop in record time._

_….._

_Marinette paced around her room while Tikki fueled up, whispering to herself as she rehearsed what she needed to say. Just as Ladybug was going to leave, something caught her eye, and she tucked it into her belt before launching herself off the balcony once more._

_….._

_The two heroes of Paris sat cross-legged on a rooftop, looking at each other as twilight fell around them._

_“About the other night —”  
“The thing is —”_

_They both fell silent again._

_“You go ahead, chaton,” Ladybug said quietly, touching his knee for a moment._

_Chat Noir let out a long breath and sagged. “I’m sorry for calling you like that, Ladybug. I know it was super lame. And I —” he grimaced and hid his face in his hands._

_“And..?” Ladybug pressed, gently._

_“And I’m— I’m in love with you, LB, and I don’t know what to do about it.” Chat Noir stood up suddenly and marched away, hugging himself, trying hard not to cry._

_Ladybug’s heart sank. She felt bad for him, but the spark that she felt for Nathanael had just never been there for Chat Noir._

_“It’s just—!” Chat Noir’s struggle was all over his face. “What does this guy have that I don’t?!” He knew he was being childish and petulant, but he didn’t care._

_Ladybug chewed her lip, trying to find the right thing to say. Delicately, she stood and stepped towards him._

_Chat Noir flinched as she lifted a hand to his face, running a finger along the edge of his mask._

_“It’s what he doesn’t have, chaton.” Her voice was steady, but only just. Ladybug dropped her hand and stepped away again. “He really sees me.”_

_“And I don’t?” Chat Noir knew he sounded defensive, but indignation felt better than rejection._

_Ladybug shook her head and sighed, the sigh of someone weary beyond her years. “It’s not like that, Chat, it's like — I’m Ladybug because I’m the right person to be Ladybug. But Ladybug is just one part of who I am, and there are plenty of things about me that my friends like more than being…I don’t know, fit and decisive.  
“It took a while to see that I could be Ladybug, you remember,” she went on, “and I love it now, I do, but…being Ladybug is my biggest secret, not my favorite one.” She turned and looked at him. “Do you know what I mean?” _

_Chat Noir was looking at her incredulously. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “Being Chat Noir is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said quietly, looking at his gloved fingers. “It’s the only time I get to truly be myself, or…the only time I like myself. And you—“ his voice caught in his throat, and he turned away. He took a few deep breaths and when he spoke again his voice was thick with swallowed tears. “You’re the only one who knows the real me, Ladybug.”_

….

Adrien lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Plagg was snoring loudly from the neighboring pillow, and Adrien was grateful for the small sign of forgiveness. Ladybug’s parting words ran around in his head.

….

_There was a long pause, and Chat Noir could feel her gaze on him, solemn and contemplative. He stared out at the city, not seeing, his tail twitching back and forth involuntarily. His cheeks burned at his own honesty, and he felt pathetic finally saying it out loud._

_Red and black-spotted arms encircled his waist, as Ladybug hugged him from behind. She lay her head on his back and squeezed, and Chat closed his eyes._

_“I love you, Chat Noir. I love you in a way that I can never love anyone else. I hope that can be enough.”_

_Chat Noir’s eyes closed against the lump in his throat as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, before stepping away and flying off into the night._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i fell asleep for like 6 months. 2019 whats good?


End file.
